Godzilla: King of Zootopia
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: Before the time of the mammals, the world belonged to creatures with power and sizes on a gigantic scale. Now, in the present, four of these giants awaken from their slumber to do battle. Three fight to protect the world, one fights to ruin it, and the city of Zootopia and it's denizens are caught in the crossfire. Rated T for giant monster violence, just to be safe.
1. Prologue: Omen

**Hey, guys. I'm back with a new crossover fanfic. This one is an AU crossover of Zootopia and Godzilla. That's right, folks. Good ol' giant monster fighting in the city where any mammal can be anything. Some parts will be inspired by Pokemon the movie 2000: The power of One, one of my favorite movies of the series. Without further ado, enjoy the fanfic.**

 _Earth, Ocean, and Sky._

 _Together, they balance the forces of nature, in harmony._

 _Long ago, a threat that fell from the stars, brought upset to that balance._

 _Three guardians, each representing those that balanced nature, sealed the threat away._

 _Now, the guardians sleep,_

 _prepared to face the threat again, should it escape it's prison._

 _Only through the powers of the chosen ones,_

 _two born as a result of true love, from former natural enemies,_

 _together with the song of the guardians,_

 _can the guardian's true hidden power arise._

...

A warm summer breeze blew through the rocky bluff where the young she-wolf stood. The grass, the flowers, and below the bluff, the sand, and the waves were shifting in the soft movement of air.

Yet, this blissful setting was not enough to calm the she-wolf's inner thoughts and fears, for she had that dream, again.

For the longest time, her family had served as the leaders of the island that they and their people had called home. In her family, they had a special kind of power. The power of telepathy. She could see into other people's thoughts, see into the past and future, see what was going on in other far away places, and experience dreams non-telepaths would have.

The other night, the same dream she always had on her birthday had come back to haunt her, yet again. Having just turned eighteen, her dream seemed more clear in vision, whereas all the other times seemed slightly blurry, but became more clear as she grew.

Giants. Monsters.

Colossal beasts from ancient times, a time way before her mammal kind walked the earth, remerged from the depths of the deepest ocean and earth, and colliding at one certain point to do battle.

A large metropolis where mammals gathered in peace, soon turned to a wasteland, where it's denizens cowered and screamed in terror. Running, and hiding for safety from the calamity that these giants intentionally, and unintentionally brought upon to the city.

Fire. Blood. Fear. Destruction.

The she-wolf shook her head clear of these upsetting thoughts. To calm her fears, she recited the old song passed down in her clan. Her mother was the one who always sang her that song as a lullaby before she would go to sleep, and to serve as a means of giving her daughter comfort and hope.

 _"Come, Earth, Ocean, and Sky._

 _Unite as you did in ancient times._

 _The threat from the stars,_

 _it's wrath must not reach it's peak._

 _The_ _result of true love,_

 _it is the key to victory._

 _Please, hear my song,_

 _please, shed the light on the dark."_

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

The sound of someone ringing the bell in the village interrupted her train of thought. The bell served as a means to let the village know there was an emergency. The she-wolf ran to the village, and down to the beach, where everyone was crowded at the edge of the water.

Out on the water, a lone raft with a lone survivor laying weakened on the board, a male wolf, washed ashore.

The she-wolf recognized the male wolf. Her fiancee. The one whom she knew since she was a child, and the only one who saw her as anything other than a telepath, or a leader of her clan.

"Goro, what happened to you? Speak to me!" The she-wolf pleaded, kneeling to his level, and cradling his head in her hands.

The wolf, Goro, opened his eyes, only slightly. "Miki..."

The she-wolf smiled in relief. "Yes, Goro. I'm here. Please, tell me what happened? Where are the rest of the fisherman?"

"It was..." Goro wheezed. "It was... Go... jira... Gojira..." Goro fainted into unconsciousness.

Miki's heart sank, and her face changed from concern to stunned terror. The villagers hurried to give Goro medical attention. Miki turned her gaze to the ocean before her, her face trying to hide the panic and worry on her face.

If Goro was anything, it wasn't a liar. She would ask Goro the full story after he got a little better, but that name, that one name everyone in her home remembered by heart.

It was the name of the leader of the guardian monsters. The guardian of the ocean. The guardian, back during his time, was considered the king above all his other kind.

 _Gojira. Godzilla._

...

A large ocean cruise liner was moving slow and steady out on the open sea, set to return to Zootopia after it's scheduled course.

A five-year-old raccoon boy was with his mother watching the view from the ship's rails.

"Don't lean to close, honey. You'll fall overboard." The boy's mother warned.

"Sorry, mom." said the boy. At that moment, the boy's gaze caught a most bizarre sight.

"Hey, mommy! What's that out there?!" The boy pointed to far out in the distance.

A large, bizarre, moving mass was charging through the waves, heading right for the cruise liner. From the bridge, the first mate, a porcupine, was the first one to spot it heading their way.

"Captain, unknown mass heading our way! Full speed ahead!" warned the first mate.

"Full speed! First mate, order everyone outside on the deck back to their cabins!" ordered the captain, an otter.

"Aye, aye!" the first mate saluted.

The captain boosted the ship's speed, but the large mass was faster. Everybody braced for the impact, but, it never came. The large mass, still charging, began to sink beneath the ocean surface.

Before anyone could get their thoughts together on what happened, the cruise liner began to jerk and shake awkwardly, as if something was right underneath the ship. The shaking stopped as soon as it began.

Back in their cabin, the raccoon boy ran back outside, despite his mother's warnings, to see what it was that shook the ship.

"Whoah, mommy, look!" the boy pointed out to the starboard side.

From the ocean, large dorsal plates emerged to the surface. A large moaning noise like some kind of animal followed that seemed to come from whatever the plates belonged to.

"What on this good earth, was that, captain?" asked the first mate.

"I don't know, shipmate. I just don't know." said the captain, wiping the sweat from his brow.

 _~Godzilla: King of Zootopia~_

 **Well, guys. There's the prologue. Sorry if there wasn't much action to it, but this is all an important part of introducing a few of the main characters, some will be named and based on characters from the movie series, and what the plot of the story will lead to, including the introduction of the big guy, himself. By the first chapter, we should hopefully have our first giant monster battle. Hope you all enjoyed it, and looking forward to more as soon as I possibly can jot it down. I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rise

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Should have a little more action in here. Enjoy.**

Zootopia was getting ready for summer break. School just let out for the season, and mammals would soon be all crowding down at the beach as a way to start off summer vacation.

That's how the season would start for a certain family called the Wilde's.

"Mom, me and big brother are gonna find seashells, now!" Shiela called to her mother.

"Okay, but don't go too far, so me and your dad can see you!" Judy called back to her daughter.

As Judy and Nick set up their beach towels and umbrella, Cody and Shiela ran off to find their seashells.

"So, Nick. Interesting news, today." said Judy. "Zootopia is going to have a special visitor coming this weekend. Apparently, she's the leader of the small island kingdom from Odo. Princess Miki Saegusa, and her fiancee, Goro Maki. They're going to present an important speech at Zootopia Hall, and guess which officers Bogo selected to guard them at the event?"

"Let me guess, us?" Nick smirked.

"Yep!" said Judy. "Ain't this exciting, Nick? We'll be working with real royalty, here. So, promise me you'll be on your best behavior, and less... you?"

"Carrots, have I not been on my best behavior when it comes to looking after somebody, other than you and the kids?" smirked Nick.

Judy put on her face that said 'Really?'

"Okay, okay. Promise." Nick said, with a salute.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Judy kissed Nick on his cheek.

"But, is this gonna be any different than that time you, me, and Clawhauser being bodyguards for Gazelle before she left for her spring break tour?" Nick smirked, again.

"Oh, shush and enjoy the sun." Judy said, putting on her sunglasses, and laid back on her towel.

"The princess and her future hubby won't be the only ones coming to visit Zootopia this weekend." said Nick. "I've got a pen-pal named Dr. Serizawa coming to the re-opening of the museum. Said he had some new evidence on what he's excavating down at the south pole."

"Awesome. You should stop by and meet him at his presentation. I'm sure that'll make his day." said Judy.

"You never know, carrots." Nick said, laying next to his wife on the towel.

Meanwhile, Sheila had found all the prettiest seashells and conches, and all Cody could find was just colorful-patterned rocks.

Just when he was about to give up finding shells, the corner of his eye caught the most bizarre shape of stones. There were three stones that looked like tear-shaped, but with holes going through the sides. Each of the stones had a different color. One green, one red, and one white.

Cody snickered to himself, thinking he found something even better before his sister did. Picking the stones and putting them in his pocket, Cody ran back to show his parents what he found.

"Hey, Ma! Pop! Come check what I found!" Cody called to his parents.

Unknown to the little fox cub, the stones he carried gave off a very faint glow.

...

At the heart of the south pole, a team of mammals were busy at their work, on the brink of a scientific discovery that was of literal, gigantic proportions. For a couple of years now, they were excavating at the vast layer of icy floor. It was what was inside the ice that got their interest to dig. A large shadow, shaped like a bizarre form of animal, was underneath the layer of ice.

The head of the expedition, a raccoon by the name of Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, was overseeing the production from his trailer window, when a knock came at his door. The doctor opened the door to see one of the team members, a ram, shivering, and holding a radiation-detection device.

"Dr. Serizawa, I think you need to look at this." said the ram, holding up the device to show the needle was at red.

The ram showed Dr. Serizawa the spot where the radiation was mostly coming from, a large crack in the ice that wasn't there before. The crack looked to be about the length of a small canyon.

"Wanna know what the funny thing is, Doc?" said the ram. "This crack wasn't this big when I first found it. It was less than the size it is, now. Maybe, twelve feet. Now, it's like, five times that length."

Without warning, the ground shook. Right before the scientists' eyes, the crack kept getting bigger. The device's needle was way past the red meter, and the glass started to brake. Dr. Serizawa looked below to see the figure in the ice, glowing a golden light.

"Everyone, move away from here! NOW!" called Dr. Serizawa.

All the scientists and workers scrambled, but without warning, a large boom noise echoed across the tundra. The icy floor caved in below. Dr. Serizawa and a few surviving members were able to move away just in time, most weren't so lucky.

The snow and icy dust started to settle, as the mammals inched closer to the newly-made chasm's edge. Again, without warning, a high-pitched screech rung out in the atmosphere. No, it was three screeches.

Dr. Serizawa and the other mammals could only watch in terror and awe, as a giant, dragon-like creature emerged from the gaping hole in the ice.

The dragon had golden scales and large wings, but it had two tails, and three heads. The dragon began to shoot lightning at it's mouth, annihilating all in it's path. The mammals all took cover as their entire camp went up in sparks.

Just then, the ground shook, again. The mammals all took cover behind a small ridge of rock. Serizawa peeked out from behind his spot to see yet another giant creature appearing over the distance.

The giant looked to be like a giant dinosaur. It had features barely resembling a t-rex, but dorsal plates like a stegosaur. The giant let out even louder roar than the dragon's.

...

The two beasts' eyes locked together. Fire burned in their gaze as they looked at each other. The dragon gently glided back onto the ground. The dinosaur spread his legs apart in a battle stance, his arms extended away from another in clenched fists.

In over trillions of years, the two monsters, for the first time in the longest time, used the power of telepathy to link their minds and communicate.

 _"YOU!"_ the dragon snarled.

 _"I always knew I would see you again, Ghidorah."_ the dinosaur snarled back.

 _"That's King Ghidorah to you, Godzilla."_ retorted Ghidorah. _"How long has it been since you and your lackeys locked me away, and secretly planning my agonizing revenge, in that frozen pit of despair?"_

 _"So many by the trillions, I lost count."_ said Godzilla. _"I know you just woke up, but you're going back to sleep."_

 _"You're going to do the honors all by yourself, this time?"_ Ghidorah pointed out.

 _"This doesn't concern those two, right now."_ said Godzilla. _"I've grown stronger all on my own since we last met."_

 _"So have I, old friend..."_

Ghidorah charged. Godzilla stood where he was. With both hands, he grabbed two of Ghidorah's charging heads, as the force of his attack made Godzilla's feet skid backward, yet still standing his ground, and Godzilla retorted with a head-butt to Ghidorah's middle head.

Ghidorah, dazed from the blow, stumbled backwards. Godzilla saw this as a chance, and leaped, pinning Ghidorah down to the ground. However, Ghidorah quickly recovered, and electrocuted his own, entire body, sending Godzilla flying off the three-headed freak.

Ghidorah flew in with a combo of kick's to Godzilla, knocking him down. However, just when Ghidorah zoomed in on Godzilla for a critical blow, Godzilla rolled out of the way, and did a vicious tail swipe to Ghidorah, knocking him out mid-air, and finished with a powerful tail smack.

Ghidorah got up, and began flapping his wings, trying to knock Godzilla back down, but to no avail. Godzilla grabbed the ground with his claws, and his plates started to glow blue, as he was readying his most infamous attack.

Ghidorah saw this, as he stopped his previous attack, and began building up all the energy he had been saving since his frozen slumber, for an ultimate lightning breath attack.

Godzilla fired his fiery-blue atomic ray attack. Ghidorah fired his super lightning breath attack. The two beams clashed.

Godzilla struggled back up, maintaining his focus on his attack. Ghidorah seemed to be gaining the advantage with his three heads combining their lightning together, however, Godzilla, struggled to step forward, pushing against Ghidorah's attack.

The more Godzilla inched forward, so did his atomic ray. Ghidorah saw this, and tried to inch backwards for distance, still pushing his energy into his attack, but it was futile.

With one more little push, Godzilla's atomic ray consumed Ghidorah's electric ray, and with one bright explosion, Ghidorah was knocked out of the air, and slammed hard onto the ice.

With his energy spent, and the blast weakening him, Ghidorah used his last ounce of strength to make a speedy retreat, in order for his wounds to heal, and to get stronger to face his adversary. Godzilla, undeterred to let Ghidorah go so easily, gave chase.

...

The mammals emerged from their hiding place as soon as the coast was clear. Dr. Serizawa still remained at awe at the sight that was just before him. As the members of the crew called off, to make sure who was still here and not, a young otter member approached the doctor.

"Dr. Serizawa, what exactly did you make of all that?! What were those things?!" asked the otter.

"I've heard stories, but..." Dr. Serizawa whispered, mostly to himself. Serizawa turned to the otter. "Do a head-count. There's a station just thirty miles from here. If anyone has a working phone or radio, call them, and have them send in choppers to pick us up."

"I think Mason, the arctic fox, has one." said the otter.

"Get him on it, immediately." said Dr. Serizawa.

As the otter left to check on the remainder of the crew, and call for help. The doctor continued to look toward the distance, with a huge knot in his gut.

 _"Miki, if you can hear me now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."_

...

Miki awoke with a gasp. Goro immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Despite being told to stay back home so his wounds could heal, he had to be there for Miki. They were on a plane to Zootopia, and already Miki could've sworn she heard the voice of an old friend.

"Miki, what's wrong?! Is it that dream again?" asked Goro.

"No, I... I heard... Serizawa's voice." said Miki.

"Your father's friend?" said Goro. Miki nodded.

"Serizawa, he sounded so... scared, Goro." said Miki. "I could also hear the sounds of roars and screeches of animals, fighting, and fighting. There was also the sound of mammals running and yelling in terror. I think Ghidorah has indeed returned, and Godzilla has awoken to face him."

"What're we to do?" said Goro.

"We must warn the city, even if they don't believe me, I have to try." said Miki, as she put her hands together, and lowered her head, looking like she was praying.

"What're you doing, now?" asked Goro.

"I need to warn them, next. Only they can awaken the next guardian." said Miki.

...

On a different island, Infant Island, which was still close to Odo, two twin female foxes approached a large forest clearing.

The most bizarre, and fascinating thing about these foxes were that they were less the normal size of a fox. These foxes were about no taller than a rodent. In the clearing, there laid a large, silky insect cocoon.

"Sister, Miki is counting on us." said one twin.

"Yes, Ghidorah will not stop until he has consumed all the life force in this world." said the other twin.

"Godzilla's strength alone will not be enough. Mothra, please. Hear our song, and awaken." said both twins.

The two twin foxes began to sing, the cocoon began to stir. From out of the cocoon, two large, blue insect eyes peeked out.

The guardian, Mothra, after so many years of resting in her cocoon, had arisen from her peaceful slumber, ready to perform her duty, as she did many millennia ago.

 **Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. This turned to be the longest one, yet. Hope you enjoyed the battle scene, next one will feature Rodan, as he and Mothra take the battle to Ghidorah in the skies. I own nothing, except a few OC's, like Cody and Shiela. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Not much to say except, enjoy.**

The plane that Miki and Goro were on had finally arrived in Zootopia. Both Miki and Goro were greeted by a whole crowd, made of most of Zootopia's denizens.

Miki, despite all the worry and stress that was playing out in her mind, put on her biggest, smiling face ever, as she addressed the crowd, Goro leading in front of her in case of the need to protect her.

At the end of the crowd, Miki and Goro were greeted by Zootopia's new mayor, a female wolverine by the name of Valerie Furcoats. Next to her was Chief Bogo, Nick, and Judy. Cody and Shiela were in the crowd with their grandmother, Nick's mom, Carla.

"Your Highness, I am Mayor Valerie Furcoats of Zootopia. This is Chief of police of Zootopia, Bogo, along with two of our top officers, and your assigned protecters, Nick and Judy Wilde." introduced Mayor Valerie. "Let us be the first to welcome you to the place where any mammal can be anything."

"Thank you for welcoming us to your city, Ms. Mayor." Miki bowed, followed by Goro. "It is a real pleasure to visit your city, and I come to share, well, big news with your people."

"Well, allow us to show you the way to city hall, miss. We have the podium all set up for your grand introduction." said Mayor Valerie.

...

At Zootopia City Hall, Miki stood before a wave of citizens and newscasters. Miki looked to Goro behind her, who nodded, showing he had her back. Miki nodded back, and turned to face the crowd, again. She wasn't sure if anyone would believe her story, but she had to try. Taking a gulp, and a deep breath, she spoke into the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemammals of Zootopia," she started. "Let me just say, it is truly a delight to visit your beloved city. I've heard so many wondrous things about this place since I was a child. Seeing it now, with my own eyes, those stories were true. Which is why, as much as I want this visit to be on good terms, I have to share some big news with everyone in this city. By that, I mean, big, bad news."

The crowd let out small gasps, and looks of confusion and worry. The mayor and the police officers looked at one another with questionable looks.

Miki continued, "My family, the leaders of our home, have always had a special power. Whatever it is called, physic or telepathic, ever since I was a small girl, I've always had the same dream, come on my birthday. Our people always had a prophecy. Trillions of years ago, before our kind dominated the world, creatures of unfathomable size and power, ruled the world. One day, one of those monsters came from the stars, and nearly drained all life in our world, but was stopped by the creatures of our world. Now, even as I sense it, that same threat, that we give the name, Ghidorah, has returned, and will try to drain all the life in our world, again. But, there is hope. Three guardians, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra, will arise to face this creature once more. However, my dream consisted that Zootopia may be caught in the middle of this battle."

Most mammals in the crowd were laughing to themselves or out loud, while others, like the mayor and the officers, had confused looks like, 'What is this, some kind of joke?'

"Please, everyone. I know it sound unbelievable, but I would not be here right now if I were making this up. I've come here solely to warn the city, only for the best interests and protection of it's citizens!" said Miki. "My only hope is that-"

Miki held her head, as a terrible ache grew in her head. She could feel it, the visions, again. The monsters, fighting again. Mothra. Ghidorah. Now, Rodan. Above the ocean. Miki fainted.

Everyone gasped and cried out in panic, as Goro caught Miki before she hit the floor, with Bogo, Nick, and Judy rushing to her side.

...

"Zootopia One! Zootopia One! This is Zoo-echo one, we're closing in on that bogey!"

Three jets, part of the Zootopia Sahara Square air force, were closing in on a target picked up at the control tower.

"Roger, Zoo-echo one. Proceed with caution." radioed the control tower.

"Pilot one, this is Tundra-echo two. I see the bogey. It's right under us!" radioed another pilot.

"Stay calm, Pilot two." radioed pilot one, a grey fox.

"It's surfacing from the clouds!" radioed pilot two, an armadillo.

Just then, the large shadow underneath the jets broke through the clouds, revealing itself as a large pterosaur-like bird creature.

"Zootopia One, are you seeing this?!" radioed pilot one.

...

"This is Zootopia One. We see it, Zoo-echo, and frankly, I can't believe it, either." The tower receptionist, a cow, wiped the sweat from his brow, as he watched the monitor, which picked up the camera attached to the jet, recorded the large bird.

Suddenly, the bird dove back under the clouds.

"Zootopia One, the target's gone back under the clouds! Orders, sir?" reported Pilot one.

"Zootopia One, Pilot one. This is Pilot Four, Rainforest-echo four! Got a new bogey headed our way at alarming-"

There was a loud boom, as one jet went down, struck by what appeared to be a lightning bolt. Another jet was struck down the second the first one was hit.

"Just lost both Rainforest-echo four, and Savannah-echo three! Pull back now! Pull-"

Another lighting bolt struck the jet, bringing it down.

"Zootopia One, I just lost Tundra-echo two! What is- Aagh!"

The monitor turned to static as another blasting noise echoed on the screen.

"Zoo-echo one, what happened?! Do you copy?! Zoo-echo one, come in!" called the receptionist, to no avail. The cow slumped back in his chair, sweating with fear all over him.

...

Rodan reappeared from the clouds, after sensing Ghidorah's attack. The two winged beasts locked gazes with one another.

 _"You shouldn't have come back, you three-headed freak! The sky's are mine! So, get out!"_ Rodan challenged the three-headed dragon.

 _"I don't take orders from you, you loud beak!"_ Ghidorah retorted back.

Rodan charged, slamming his beak into Ghidorah's scaly hide. Ghidorah's right head bit down on Rodan's left wing, and swung him down. Rodan quickly regained his altitude, doing a loop-de-loop around Ghidorah, and performed a spin attack on Ghidorah's back, throwing Ghidorah off-balance.

Ghidorah fell into the clouds, Rodan blasting his heat ray right in Ghidorah's direction. Rodan waited to see if Ghidorah would reappear, if his attack did the trick.

Just then, Ghidorah appeared under Rodan, and grabbed him with all three of his heads by the throat and wings. Just before he could electrocute him, Ghidorah was knocked away, freeing Rodan from his grip, by a large rainbow-colored electric beam.

From out of the clouds flew the moth-like guardian, Mothra. Ghidorah shrugged off the pain from her attack, and used full-force on his electric attack, but Mothra blocked it with the largest force field Mothra could muster her strength into.

 _"I had this under control, y'know."_ chirped Rodan.

 _"Less chirp, more fighting."_ ordered Mothra.

Rodan and Mothra both dove into the clouds, out of Ghidorah's sight. Ghidorah dived in after them, but lost sight of them. Ghidorah shot his electric attack into the clouds in every direction, taking blind shots at his opponents. However, Rodan and Mothra proved they had the element of cover on their side, blasting their energy and heat rays at Ghidorah.

Rodan and Mothra had speed on their side, too, as they both rammed their attacks on Ghidorah, before disappearing into the clouds again.

 _"COWARDS!"_ Ghidorah roared into the sky, challenging Rodan and Mothra.

Rodan and Mothra burst out of the sky, and combined their beam attacks together, to form a larger beam. Ghidorah's three heads together combined their electric attacks into a single lightning blast. The two beams locked together in a flash of light.

Now, if Ghidorah was facing against a one-on-one fight, like Godzilla, his attack would win him a victory. But in reality, Ghidorah had three heads connected to one body. Plus, there were two monsters combining their attacks together. The odds were against Ghidorah as Ghidorah's desperate attack failed, and was blown back into the clouds by the beams.

 _"Who's the coward, now?"_ chirped Rodan, as he and Mothra flew into the clouds to finish Ghidorah off.

However, as they broke through the clouds until the ocean came into view, Ghidorah was nowhere to be found. Rodan and Mothra looked around in confusion, until suddenly, Ghidorah appeared above them from the clouds, and slammed into them, electrocuting them both.

Rodan and Mothra were hit with the full force of the blast, sending them hurdling into the ocean. Mothra and Rodan began to sink into the water, just catching a glimpse of a giant shadow swimming towards them as they fell unconscious.

...

Ghidorah flew away in victory, and continued to fly until it started was starting to turn dark, but was forced to stop at an island, due to the exhaust of the battle weighing on him. Ghidorah felt no rush, he had a good head start on Godzilla and his friends, if they survived, and that's all he really needed.

...

Mothra was the first to wake up, then Rodan. They found themselves on a sandy floor, a large cave roof sheltering over them. At the mouth of the cave, sat Godzilla, keeping watch.

 _"Godzilla, what happened?"_ Mothra asked.

 _"You tell me."_ Godzilla retorted, not once looking back to face them. _"Good to see you're up, by the way."_

 _"We have Ghidorah to thank for this."_ Rodan squawked. _"The minute I see him again..."_

 _"Ease yourself, Rodan. You should consider yourself lucky I made it there in time you rescue you two from drowning."_ Godzilla grunted. _"Rest up for tonight, and we'll continue in the morning. Besides, Ghidorah has a head start now, but, we'll catch up to him. I'll take watch for tonight, just in case."_

 _"Very well."_ Mothra nodded, as she and Rodan laid back down to get some rest. _"Oh, and Godzilla, thank you."_ Mothra blushed.

Godzilla just huffed.

 **Well, that'll do for this chapter. Next one will see all the monsters in Zootopia, and chaos ensuing. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.** **Thanks, hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	4. Chapter 3: Invasion

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Heads up, it might get intense in this chapter, as intense as I can make it to be. Hope you enjoy.**

Miki awoke with a startle, Goro immediately rushing to her side, followed by Nick, Judy, and the kids.

"Goro? What happened?" Miki asked, as Goro took Miki's paw into hers.

"You fainted out on the podium during the speech. You don't remember?" asked Goro.

"Just a bit. I saw the guardians, and I saw the three-headed beast. They were fighting, and fighting above the ocean." whispered Miki. "Wait, where are we?"

"We're on the top floor of the hotel in Sahara Square." said Goro. "The police officers assigned to look after us, they brought us here."

"Thank you, Officers Wilde, yes?" said Miki.

"Yes, your highness." Judy nodded, respectfully. "I'm Judy, this is Nick, and our kids, Cody and Shiela."

"This doesn't bother you at all, does it, ma'am?" asked Nick. "A family of rabbits and foxes, together?"

"Nick, remember, respectful?" Judy nudged Nick on the arm.

"Oh, no. It's okay he asked. Actually, I find that more than okay." Miki said, sincerely. "If anything, meeting your family shows that everything I ever heard about this city was true. Mammals of all species living in harmony, and becoming anything they want."

"Thank you for the compliment, princess." said Judy.

It was then that Miki noticed the necklace hanging from around Cody's neck. It was the three stones that Cody found on the beach, with a piece of string through the holes.

"Pardon me, young one. May I see that necklace of yours?" asked Miki.

"Oh, yes, ma'am." said Cody.

As Cody gave the necklace to Miki, the stones began give a bright glow. Everyone stared in awe.

"How... are you doing that?" said Nick.

"The guardians... they're coming closer." Miki whispered, in a worried tone. "Then, that means..."

"Your highness, what ARE you talking about?" Nick asked, again.

"Please, you have to believe me with what I should tell you." said Miki.

"Back on the podium, with my story. It all goes back to the era before the mammals dominated the world. There existed creatures of unfathomable power and size. Living forces of nature. But then, one day, another one of those creatures came falling from the sky in a star. The three-headed beast known as Ghidorah. With it's power, it could drain the life of anything it touches. All life in the world would've been drained if it had not been for three creatures, that putted their differences aside, and joined together to seal away the beast in a place that would later be known as the south pole. They were Godzilla, the leader, and guardian of the ocean. Rodan, the guardian of the sky. Mothra, the guardian of the earth. Ever since then, as the world changed around them, they chose to fall into a deep slumber, watching the world through their dreams, waiting to defend the world from Ghidorah, should he awaken, once more."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Judy.

"My family has had a strong power of the mind for ages." said Miki. "My ancestors first had dreams of giants, doing battle in a long, forgotten time. The story of these guardians were passed down throughout the generations, until it became a prophecy that the guardians would one day awaken to save the world from the threat from the stars."

Miki held up the necklace. "These stones you found, Cody. These were made by my ancestors. With our power, they would be used as a way of connecting with the guardians. How did you come by them?"

"They just washed up on the beach, and I found them." Cody replied, honestly.

"The glowing of the stones... It means the guardians have awoken, and our coming this way, which means Ghidorah's headed this way, too." said Miki.

"Sounds to me like this city air is really effecting this poor girl's mind." Nick whispered into Judy's ear, which resulted him in being elbowed in the gut, hard.

"I know it sounds crazy, Mr. Wilde, but it's true. I saw the awakening of Godzilla with my own eyes!" said Goro.

"I was out on my boat with my friends, when all of a sudden, there was this strange glow coming from below our boat. When the glowing stopped, that's when we saw the humongous tail rising from the depths. I tried to get us out of the way, but it was too late. I... I think I was the only one who survived."

"Sorry to hear about your friends, Goro." said Nick. "It's just this story of yours of giants and stuff, I don't mean disrespect, but how come no one has found any evidence of these things, now? Especially with beings coming from other worlds?"

"There are some things that can't be proved or explained with evidence, Mr. Wilde." said Miki. "Like my power."

"Well, why are you telling us this, now?" said Judy.

"Because, part of the prophecy says-"

Miki was interrupted by the sound of the emergency sirens going off outside. Everyone rushed to the window to see what was going on. All the denizens were scrambling from their homes with belongings and suitcases in their grasp, and piling into their cars.

Judy's phone rang. It was Clawhauser.

"Ben? What's going on? Do you hear the sirens?" asked Judy.

"JUDY! TURN ON THE NEWS, QUICK!" Clawhauser screamed through the phone.

Judy quickly grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV.

...

"This is ZNN news, Live." reported the snow leopard news anchor. "We received word of a large, flying animal of sorts above the city. Several reports claim that this animal has three heads, and can shoot lightning from any of the mouths. Already, the mayor has declared a state of emergency, and has ordered a mandatory evacuation of the city. We go live to our reporter, Kitty Meowsworth, live from the streets of Savannah Central. Kitty?"

The scene changed to a blond-furred feral cat with a microphone. "Hey, guys. This is Kitty Meowsworth, reporting from the streets of Savannah Central. As you can see behind me, we have mammals piling into their cars, we have army, police, and fire-fighters are riding in tanks and trucks, it's just total chaos down here. Uh, wait a minute. I can see the creature, right at city hall, from where we're standing, and, what's it doing?"

The camera turned to see Ghidorah scratching it's back on the building of city hall, golden scales falling from it's body. From out of the scales, emerged smaller versions of Ghidorah, but with one head on their bodies, and about twelve feet high.

"Um, guys. There are smaller versions from the creature, that appear to be hatching from the scales? I don't how that's possible, but the military is already attack them, and... Oh my gosh! The smaller creatures are attacking back, shooting lightning, and, now they're eating some of the soldiers and citizens?! They are literally mammals being bitten in half, right behind me! Okay, guys, I think we're gonna get out of here now before, oh no...!"

One smaller version of Ghidorah stomped right across from where the news mammals were, and fired a bolt of lightning. The screen turned to a fritz.

The scene changed back to the news anchors.

"Kitty?! Kitty, are you there?!" called the moose news anchor. The snow leopard covered her mouth in horror. "Um, our producer is telling us we're evacuating the building right now, so, we're gonna cut it right here, until we get someplace safe. We at ZNN news wish everyone and their families to stay safe."

...

Everyone in the room had their throats paralyzed with fear. A hotel staff member, a weasel, burst through the door.

"Everyone, please! We're evacuating the hotel! Gather any belongings you have, and proceed- Look out!"

The weasel pointed to the window to show a small Ghidorah creature flying at the window. Everyone scrambled out of the room, before the creature crashed through the glass.

As Miki, Goro, and the Wildes burst out of the hotel along with many of the staff and guests, they looked up to see the hotel being smashed by other creatures.

"I've heard of these creatures, before. They're Dorats. Smaller versions of Ghidorah that hatch from his loose scales." said Miki.

"Carrots, we need to get the princess, Goro, and the kids outta the open. It's not safe." said Nick.

"C'mon, we gotta get to the train! I think they'll be evacuating people on the trains." said Judy.

"Mommy, what's that?" Sheila pointed down the street to the left.

Judy looked, and her eyes widened with terror. It was a giant tidal wave, roaring across Sahara Square from the sea.

"RUN!" Judy screamed.

The Wildes, Miki, and Goro ran along with the rest of the crowd, trying to outrun the massive wave of water. The train station seemed like the best option to reach high ground.

A whole group of mammals burst into the station, and up to the second floor, where the station met the railroad bridge. The water was rushing right below, flooding the streets, as debris, trees, and cars were swept down the current.

"Nick, there were mammals still down there!" Judy exclaimed, with worry and fear.

"Carrots, I get how you feel, but right now, we need to-"

"It's him." Goro pointed in the distance.

All the mammals just watched in stunned awe, as Godzilla, the leader of the guardian monsters, stomped right through what was left of the square. Above him, were Mothra and Rodan. That's when the gunshots ran out.

Helicopters with machine guns and missiles attacked the monsters, but to no avail. The Dorats made quick work of the helicopters. If anyone was gonna face the guardians, it was the Dorats, by order of their parent and master, Ghidorah.

Several Dorats had their attention away from the battle, and on the paralyzed crowd, more specifically, Miki and the necklace she still had around her neck, and forgot to return to Cody.

 _"There it is! Master was right! Get it!"_ commanded a Dorat.

Everyone screamed as several Dorats swooped down, and attacked. Everyone ducked, some weren't so lucky, as the Dorats caught them with their tails, and made mince meat of them, once they realized they weren't their true target.

"We need to get back inside, now!" shouted Judy.

The remaining mammals rushed back in, but one Dorat separated Miki from the group by zapping lightning around her in a circle. Poor Miki was stunned as the Dorat swooped down to catch her. Cody saw this, and despite his parents' warnings, Cody rushed in, pushed Miki out of the way, the Dorat grabbing Cody, instead. The Dorat made off with Cody into the sky. If it were an adult, the Dorat would've finished off Cody now, but the master's orders were to round up as many children as they could get their tails on.

"Momma! Daddy!" Cody cried, tears flying out of his eyes as the winged monster carried him away, to whatever horror it was that awaited him.

"CODY! NOOOO!" Judy cried out.

More Dorats swarmed down on the citizens that were stunned by the tragic scene before them, when heavily armed reinforcement helicopters came in, and blasted them with RPG's and machine guns attached to them. One or two choppers landed, and began directing mammals onto the choppers to evacuate, including the Wildes and their friends, leaving the hulking monsters to be distracted in their battle against the rest of the large flock.

...

Godzilla was the first to attack. Charging through part of the bridge, Godzilla smacked down two of the Dorats with his huge arms, and stomped them with his foot.

Mothra used her wings to create a gust of wind to send five Dorats down onto the ground.

Rodan impaled several of them with his beak, like a shish-kabob. The Dorats' scales were not as strong as Ghidorah.

Godzilla swung his tail, and smashed several Dorats against Sahara Square's climate wall, sending it crumbling to the ground, the rubble destroying the Dorats.

However, for every set of Dorats the guardians destroyed, more just kept coming.

Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan were left with no other option, but to resort to their beam attacks in the effort to take out the flock for good, but to no avail.

 _"There's just too many of them!_ _"_ cried Mothra, as she shot several Dorats that were piling onto Rodan.

 _"Guess we have no choice. I'll hold them off, and lose them in the water. You two head back to Infant Island, and get more help."_ ordered Godzilla.

 _"But-"_

 _"Mothra, listen to him. If Godzilla's saying we need more help, he must be REALLY at the end of his rope."_ said Rodan.

Mothra nodded, and the two winged beasts took off at top speed. The flock of Dorats took after them, but Godzilla blasted them to have their focus return to them.

Godzilla smashed through the wall, and leading the flock into Tundratown. Some of the flock were slowing down, affected by the cold, but they zapped their lightning attacks to reach a hit at Godzilla, who retorted with destroying them with his atomic ray attack. Most of the flock were beginning to adapt to the cold, and kept their advance on Godzilla.

With one final jump, Godzilla dived right into the waters of Tundratown, and swam below the depths, out of the sight of the flock, who zapped at the water, trying to get Godzilla to resurface, to no avail. The cries of Ghidorah snapped them to attention, and returned to their master.

...

Ghidorah could see what happened from hovering above his secluded spot in the Rainforest District, below a large, golden energy dome, where all the children of Zootopia were being kept as prisoners.

One or two of them were the children with the stones of power that he saw in his blurry dreams while he was frozen in his icy prison, and he would himself oversee that dilemma to his plans were thwarted for good. With the guardians on the run, all of Ghidorah's heads smirked with the feeling of satisfied revenge, and victory.

...

Twilight was beginning to fall. There was the harbor outside of Zootopia that acted as a medical and command center, where all the evacuated citizens were being treated to their wounds, and the soldiers were planning their next strategy.

The families that had their children kidnapped by the Dorats were all in a state of heart-broken sadness over their losses. Judy was doing her best to comfort Mrs. Otterton, who had both her two boys snatched during the evacuation. Judy should be grateful she still had Shiela, but both they and Nick couldn't contain their sadness over the loss of their Cody.

"Alright, people! Listen up!" called the commander of the military forces, a dingo.

"During the evac, one of our choppers spotted a large dome-like force field of energy in the Rainforest District, where all the children are being kept, for whatever reason is left unknown, for now. So, here's what's gonna happen! We're gonna send in small teams by boat, figure a way through that shield, and get those kids out of there! The teams will be moving out in exactly... fifteen minutes!"

"I think I know why the Dorats are kidnapping the children." said Miki. "It has to do with the prophecy. It is said that only two, born of different species, together with the stones Cody found, and the song of the guardians, can the guardians' true power be awoken."

"Shiela, stay with the Ottertons for a minute. We'll be right back." Judy told Shiela.

"Commander!" shouted Judy.

The commander turned to see the bunny, fox, and wolves approaching him. "Officer Judy and Nick Wilde. Sir, me and my husband would like permission to join your rescue mission."

"This is for military officials only, ma'am." said the commander.

"Sir, our son was kidnapped by those things! We need to rescue him!" said Nick.

"I understand your concern, sir. We're gonna do everything we can to save your son, and the rest of the children. But-"

"Perhaps, I can be of help." a voice called from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see a very familiar raccoon with big glasses.

"Dr. Serizawa." the commander saluted. "Glad you could make it, sir."

"Sensei." Miki smiled, and hugged her old teacher and friend.

"Your Highness." Serizawa bowed, respectfully.

"Hey, pen pal. What're you doing here?" asked Nick.

"Greetings, Nick. Sorry that this isn't the best way to meet, but, I was called to enlist the military as a consultant, and help in any way possible." said Serizawa. "Commander, these two officers are considered two of the finest on the force. It would give a great advantage in your rescue of the children."

The commander nodded in agreement.

"Miki, I also wish to apologize. Everything you told me when you were a child has come true. But, I didn't listen." said Serizawa.

"Sensei, none of that is important right now." said Miki. "What's important is stopping Ghidorah's rampage, and protecting those we care about right now."

Serizawa nodded. "Now, where to begin?"

 **Welp, that does it for this chapter. Next chapter will focus more on the mammal characters, and less on the main monster characters, except the Dorats. Also, the twin fairies will reappear, and have a major appearance in this chapter. Sorry if this took longer to update. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. Hope you're still enjoying it still, so far. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4: Rescue

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. All I can say for now is, enjoy.**

The light coming from the golden force field was the only source of light coming from the whole city. The attack had knocked out all the power in Zootopia. The three-headed beast and his minions had slept soundly a good hundred feet away from the force field.

Inside the large energy dome, out of all the children in Zootopia, nearly twenty-five or so children were held prisoner inside. Some of the children wept, some children were trying to find ways to past the time, but for all of them, they just couldn't get to sleep.

For Cody, he spent nearly all that time just trying to bust a hole in the force field, in order to escape, but to no avail. Whether it was ramming the force field with his body, or grabbing logs and rocks to throw and smash through, nothing worked.

Cody returned to his spot on the rock, and buried his face in his lap, hugging his legs. The tears were silently falling. What he wouldn't give to be with his parents and sister, again.

Behind Cody was Oscar and Alan Otterton, the only teenagers that were caught in the invasion. They did their best to comfort their longtime friend, despite feeling sad, scared, and wanting their parents, too.

The boys had two younger twin siblings around the same age as Cody, Anna and Alex. They weren't with them when they were caught, so they took relief that they were still with their parents, hopefully.

"Please, little ones. No need to cry." came two, small voices.

Cody and the Ottertons looked around to see where those voices came from. Cody looked down from the foot of his rock to see two of the smallest vixens he ever saw.

"Did those dolls... just talked... to us?" Cody said, as he laid down on his front, and eyeballed them, with confusion and shock.

"We're not dolls, silly young one." giggled the vixen on the left.

"We are of the last of a civilization that existed since the dawn of the mammals, and their rise to evolution." said the vixen on the right.

The twins began to talk, at this point, simultaneously. "We are what you call fairies, but we go by, the Shobijin, we assist, and sing to the guardian moth, Mothra."

"Hey, guys! Come over here! Check this out!" Oscar called to the other kids.

All the kids gathered around, as the Shobijin walked into Cody's offered open palms. Cody carefully lifted the twins up for everyone to see.

"You need not worry, children. We've come to help you escape from Ghidorah and his Dorat underlings." said the twins. "We also bring news that Mothra and Rodan are bringing help of their own to counter the Dorat army, while they and Godzilla fight Ghidorah."

"You mean those dinosaurs and that giant butterfly are here to protect us from that three-headed dragon and that little dragon army?" asked Cody.

"Yes. They are all but the last of their once, great species. They existed in a time before the mammals. In a time when the world was heavily radiated, ten-fold." said the twins.

"One day, Ghidorah came from the outer reaches of the stars, from another world, and sought to consume and drain all life force of this world. Until, three of the most strongest species of that time, known today as Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra. Together, they defeated Ghidorah, and sealed him away. Ever since then, they have slept for millennia, keeping watch as the world changed around them. Our people, the Shobijin, were one of the first mammals to evolve, despite our small stature. Now, there is only us two, and we speak for Mothra, the moral compass of the guardians. Our people has had ties with the royal family of Odo, due to our link of physic powers."

"So, you know the princess?" said Cody. The twins nodded.

"Well, that's a dandy story, but that doesn't help in any way in escaping this giant force field. No offense." Cody said, again.

"In order to escape, we must combine our power with yours, Cody. Only you can get your friends out." said the twins.

All the kids stared at Cody with confused expressions.

"Whoa, hold on. Me?!" Cody asked, in a surprised manner. "But, what can I do? I practically tried everything to get through that giant energy, glass thing."

"Not quite everything." the twins smiled.

...

The commander laid out a map of Zootopia for the teams, including Judy, Nick, Miki, Goro, and Dr. Serizawa to view at.

"Already, gang. Here's the plan." The commander announced.

"Now, the children are being kept in the center park of the Rainforest District. There's are dozens of river and canal entryways that lead to all over the district from the ocean. Ghidorah and the Dorats, as they are called by princess Miki, are about a good hundred feet from the southeast direction away from the force field, according to our latest report. We come in through the waterway up from the most northwestern part of the district. Once we have figured out a way to get through that force field, we grab all the kids, get 'em into the boats, and speed down the same canal we used to get in, double time, should our mission rouse any attention to the creatures. Once we know all the children are safe and accounted for, we proceed to the next operation."

"Sir, what other operation is that?" asked Judy.

The commander looked at Judy with a stern, but concerned look.

"The government is taking no chances with these things. They've proceeded with the go-ahead for the use of the atom bomb to wipe out these monsters, even if that means letting the whole place go." The commander sighed.

"When you say that, you mean all of the Rainforest District?" asked Nick.

"No, I'm talking about ALL of Zootopia." said the commander.

Nick, Judy, Miki, Goro, and Serizawa's faces turned pale.

"Sir, you can't be serious." said Judy. "Zootopia is our home. Think of all the damage this'll cause. I understand what's at risk, but are we really gonna turn the greatest city in mammalian history into the greatest nuclear wasteland in mammalian city?"

"I understand your concern, Officer Wilde. But, the lives of millions of mammals are at stake, here. Maybe, even the whole world. Unless, you have a better option, I'd love to hear it." said the commander.

"Maybe, there is." said Serizawa. "Miki's father once told me, that nature has an order to restore balance. Perhaps, Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan are that order."

"So, what? We let these monsters fight, then what? Because from what I've seen and heard about Godzilla doing much damage to both Sahara Square and Tundratown, I don't feel all that convinced." said the commander. "I just can't take the risk."

"Commander, believe me, I had doubts, once." said Serizawa. "Back when the princess was a child, when she was my student, when she told me of her dreams, I should have listened, more. Now, everything I have doubted has come true. I just hope it's not too late."

Serizawa turned to Miki. "Not too late to ask forgiveness, either."

"Sensei..." Miki whispered.

The commander sighed. "Look, our priority right now, for the moment, is getting those kids outta there. So, everyone! Get ready to prep up! Mission starts in approximate five minutes!"

...

Minutes later, the teams loaded up onto the boats, and proceeded to the Rainforest District.

"Be back in a flash, Miki! Look after Sheila, 'til then!" called Nick.

Miki and Shiela waved, holding paws, as they, Goro, and Serizawa looked on from the pier.

"Be safe, Momma, Daddy." said Shiela. "Please, be safe too, Cody."

"Don't worry, Sheila. They'll be okay, and they'll be back, with your dear brother." Goro said, kneeling down to her level, then looked back to the water.

"Hope so..." Goro whispered, more so to himself. Sheila's ears still heard that.

...

"You want me to do what, again?" Cody asked the Shobijin, each twin standing on both shoulders.

"Hold your hands up to the shield. Our powers will combine when we sing. Only then, the barrier will dispel." said the twins.

"Yeah, but, I don't have any powers. I'm not a superhero." said Cody.

"You must trust us, young one." said the twins.

"Alright. What've I got to lose?" Cody shrugged, and placed his paws on the energetic glass.

The twins sang together in the most beautiful, and harmonious tone of voice any of the children could've heard. The Shobijin began to glow, and soon, so did Cody's hands. A bright light enveloped around the force field, and then, the light faded as soon as it appeared, and the force field was gone. The children looked around in awe, especially Cody.

"Did I just do that?!" said Cody.

"Yes, but there's no time to explain, right now. We must leave in case the light awoken the Dorats." said the Shobijin.

"Well, you heard 'em, guys! Come on. Me, Oscar, and Alan know a shortcut to the subway. They're too big to follow us, there." said Cody.

The children ran as fast as their legs could run, just as the Dorats were being aroused from their disturbed, peaceful sleep.

...

Just down the northwestern canal, the rescue teams saw the bright light from where they were driving in their boats.

"Carrots, that was where Cody was!" said Nick.

"Commander, can these boats go any faster?!" Judy called to the commander, upfront in the lead boat.

"Um, sir! I can't find our target!" said one of the soldiers that drove with the commander.

"What do ya mean 'lost our target', soldier?" said the commander.

The soldier held up a radar. "Well, sir. On the radar, there should be a large yellow spot on the screen. That indicates the location of the force field. But, it- it's just gone, sir. One minute it was there, and the next, it's not."

Judy's ears twitched.

"Wait, everyone! Stop the boats!" Judy ordered, and the boats came to an abrupt stop.

"Officer Wilde, what are you doing?! Who gave you the author-"

"Ssh!" Judy shushed the commander. "Sir, do you not hear that?!"

The commander twitched his ears, and when he heard it for himself, then his eyes widened, realizing the threat Officer Wilde heard coming.

"Everyone, stand your ground, but hold your fire!" ordered the commander.

Without warning, the Dorats flew overhead.

"It's the Dorats! Fire at will!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"No, they don't see us! I said, hold fire!"

The commander's order came too late, as the soldiers began firing their rounds at the monsters. Several of them took notice, and advanced down on the boats.

"JUMP!" Nick shouted.

Everyone jumped into the water to evade the attack, but some weren't quick enough, as the Dorats crashed into the water, taking the boats down with them.

Nick, Judy, the commander, and several of the remaining soldiers swam to the shore.

"Quick, head to the subway!" Judy pointed to the subway entrance.

The group made a mad dash to the entrance, and down the stairway leading to the station, just as the Dorats emerged from the water, and blasted their lightning attacks at the scrambling mammals.

Down in the subway, everyone struggled to catch their breath.

"Whew! Alright! Everyone, sound off!" the commander panted.

After the remaining officers did so, the commander returned to his usual, assertive look. "Now, who's the genius that decided it was best to go against my orders?!"

"Um, me, sir." A rookie wolf soldier exclaimed.

The commander responded by punching him in the gut. "When I give an order, you listen! You have any idea how many mammals we lost just now, rookie?!"

"S-sorry, sir." the rookie coughed.

"Same goes for everyone, here!" the commander barked. "Now, someone got a map? We'll take the subway tunnels to the quickest route where the children are being kept captive!"

"Got one right here, sir!" called another soldier, a raccoon lieutenant.

The commander laid the map on the floor, and began tracing the best route to the park.

"Alright, station D looks to be the closest one, there. Everyone do a shell count, and then we move out!" ordered the commander.

...

"Anyone got a working cellphone, with a light?" one of the children called in the dark.

The kids were walking down the powered-down tunnels, blind as bats. Good thing there were no bat kids with them when one of the kids in the group blurted the same thing, out loud. Cody was upfront, leading the group, on account of his night vision.

Most of the kids' cellphones were broken when they got captured, like Cody's phone, and most of them didn't have cellphones at all. Luckily, though, one or two kids, still had their phones with light. Those were the kids that were upfront with Cody, while Oscar and Alan watched the back of the group.

"Hey, how much farther, Cody?" Oscar called. "Do you even know where to go?"

"Not really, but first station we see, that's where we should get off." said Cody.

"Good enough for me." said Alan.

"Wait, did anyone else hear that?" said a rabbit boy. "Up front!"

The children stopped in their tracks, as the sound of loud thumping was coming right their way.

"What if it's the monsters?!" shrieked a panther girl.

"I thought you guys said they're too big to fit down here!" called a pig boy.

The kids were starting to panic when Cody spotted a door on the right side of the tunnel.

"Guys, there's a door! It must be an emergency exit!" Cody shouted.

All the kids ran to the door, and Oscar offered to go first in case there was trouble on the other end of the door. However, after a few pulls, Oscar couldn't get it open.

"Guys, it's locked!" shouted Oscar.

The kids turned to hear the noises kept getting louder, and then lights flashed onto the kids. It was the soldiers.

"Cody?!" Cody heard a well familiar voice.

"Mom!" Cody ran, and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Oh, my baby! You're alright!" Judy cried, smothering her son in kisses.

"Mom! I'm happy too, but, not in public, please!" Cody exclaimed.

"How did you guys know where to find us?" Alan asked.

"We had these night vision goggles to see in the dark. Well, everyone else did. I was born with night vision." said Nick. "The better question is, how did you kids escape?"

"We had some help." Cody reached into his pockets, and brought out the Shobijin, who stayed in his pockets for protection.

"Hello, friends." greeted the twins.

"Carrots, please pinch me, 'cause I might be dreaming." said Nick. Judy just punched him in the shoulder. "How is-"

"Look, I'll explain everything when we get out of here." Cody exclaimed, placing the twins on his shoulders. "You know the way out?"

Suddenly, the roof of the tunnel blasted open behind the group, a Dorat peeking it's head down, finally locating it's master's escapees. The children screamed, as the soldiers open fired on the creature, driving it back out of the hole.

"Alright people, double time! Soldiers, form a circle around the kids!" ordered the commander. "It's alright, kiddos. We're getting you all outta here. Rookie, blast that door down! Everyone get back!"

The rookie soldier fired at the handle and keyhole of the emergency exit door, and kicked it open.

The group rushed outside, coming out near the closest river. Several Dorats were closing in on them from above.

"There! Head for that large speedboat!" The commander pointed to where a large speedboat was tied to the dock.

"Sir, from what I can tell, that boat's a thirty-footer. We won't be able to fit all of us on there." said the rookie.

The commander grunted under his breath. "Looks like we have no choice... Alright, Officers Wilde, get all these kids onto the boat. All soldiers, with me. We have to hold 'em off for as long as we can."

"Sir, you can't take on creatures, that size, by your-"

"Just, GO! That's an order!" the commander shouted back at Judy.

Judy didn't like it, but she knew they were right.

"Alright kids, follow me and Nick. We'll head downstream to get to the ocean, and back to the port." called Judy.

Nick, Judy, and all the kids scrambled onto the boat, Nick cut the rope, and Judy started up the boat, zooming downstream at top speed.

Back on the shore, the soldiers fired at the Dorats.

"Come on! Come get some, you giant freaks!" the commander shouted at the Dorats.

The screaming, the shouting, and the gunshots, Judy's ears could still hear it from the boat, and she was the only one who did dare not look back...

...

Dawn had begun to rise. Back on the harbor, the children were all reunited with their families. The Ottertons joined in a group hug, not ready to let go, just yet. Sheila ran up, and hugged her big brother and parents.

Minutes later, Cody had explained the whole story to his family, Miki, Goro, and Dr. Serizawa. The Shobijin were in Miki's open paws.

"So, that's what happened." Cody finished his story.

"If Cody could could get the barrier down, then that could mean-"

A sudden roar interrupted Miki's sentence. Every mammal gathered at the edge of the pier to see Godzilla out on the open ocean. It looked like he was staring out into the sunrise. In the distance, came a responding roar. Mothra and Rodan flew closer into view, and they didn't come alone.

A whole flock of miniature Mothra-like creatures followed right behind them, about the same size as the Dorats.

"Are those...?" Miki asked the Shobijin.

"They are the Fairy-Mothras." said the twin on the left.

"They are like the children of Mothra, much like the Dorats are to Ghidorah." said the twin on the right.

...

 _"Not exactly what I had in mind for help, but, at least the odds will be even for us."_ said Godzilla.

 _"The Fairy-Mothras may not be as strong as the Dorats, but they are faster than them, and they work together better than them. You'll never find more loyal allies than them. They are a part of me, after all."_ said Mothra.

A large screech, followed by other, smaller shrieks, brought the guardians to their attention back to Zootopia.

 _"This is it, my friends. Today, after so many millennia, this conflict of ours will finally end. Our home and all life in it, depends on who comes out of this battle, the victorious."_ said Godzilla.

 _"Just so you know, in case something goes wrong, I love you, guys."_ said Rodan.

 _"Come on, boys. No need for melodrama. We've been through worse, right?"_ said Mothra.

 _"For better, and worse."_

Godzilla muttered, as he kept his gaze on Ghidorah, as he and the Dorats came to a halt on the border of Sahara Square, just a good fifty feet away from where the guardians, and their own little monster army stood their ground.

The leaders began to get into their fighting poses, the atmosphere filled with intensity, as each side waited for the other to dare make their first move...

 **Well, guys. That's all it's gonna be for this chapter. So sorry this took a while, but, procrastination. UGH! Sorry if the ending to this chapter isn't much, but I hope the action in this makes up for it, and the fact that the next chapter will be the climax, so this is all part of building up to the final battle in this story. I know some of you guys were hoping for other monsters to show up, but, I wanted the focus to be centered around specifically Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah. That includes other, smaller monsters related to them like the Fairy-Mothras and the Dorats. Hope you guys enjoyed it, all the same. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5: Final Battle

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the climax chapter for this fanfic. Now, it all comes down to this epic fight between giant monsters, with a major city caught in a middle of it, once again. Oh, one more thing I should add, to answer the review by Jestalnaker94000, yes, this version of Godzilla is the 2014 version. Sorry this came late. With that said, please enjoy.**

The air, the water, the monsters. Nothing moved an inch. A great silence filled the atmosphere. The monsters dared not blink, should one side make their move against the other, and would set their guard off in a millisecond.

That's when the wind picked up again. The monsters readjusted their fighting stances.

The wind carried a stray leaf from Sahara Square Oasis, and it flew all the way over to the ocean, and it fell into the water's surface, the landing made a ripple. That's when the monster's attacked.

The guardians charged, while Ghidorah and his Dorats stood their ground. Godzilla was the first to tackle Ghidorah into the sandy ground. The Dorats rushed to help their master, but were met by the tackling of the Fairy-Mothras.

The Dorats were stronger, but the Fairy-Mothras were faster, and more in numbers. For every one or two the Dorats took down, a dozen more Fairy-Mothras attacked, bring down the Dorat. Mothra helped her fellow moths by producing large gusts of wind with her wings, creating a sandstorm to stun the Dorats' vision, leaving them blind for attacks.

...

Rodan was there to knock Ghidorah back down to the ground, with either his wings blowing him back down, a super-charged tackle with his beak, or a good aerial spinning kick attack. Godzilla provided a good stomp to Ghidorah's gut, or to one of his three long necks.

Ghidorah's twin tails wrapped themselves around Godzilla's ankle, and threw him off balance, causing him to fall, right on top of the hotel. Ghidorah sprang back up, and began zapping at Rodan with his electric attacks. Rodan dodged the attacks, proving he was faster than Ghidorah.

Rodan took to the sky, taunting Ghidorah to follow him. Ghidorah flew after Rodan, but lost him in the clouds. Remembering the last battle in the sky, Ghidorah patiently hovered in the sky, listening for the sound of Rodan's wings flapping. When Ghidorah heard his target, he struck at the precise direction, the lightning attack made a direct hit.

Rodan fell down towards Tundratown, but performed a spin attack, and drilled right through the ice. Ghidorah dove straight into the ice after Rodan, and zapped the water with electrical body attack, zapping Rodan in the process, the electricity creating fissures to break through most of the ice around the district, causing severe damage to the buildings.

Ghidorah swam up to Rodan to finish him off, but was met with a sudden attack, that broke through the ice, and pummeled him away from Rodan. It was Godzilla, landing a mighty stomp onto Ghidorah's back. Godzilla and Ghidorah wrestled in the open water, as Rodan regained consciousness.

Rodan dived below Godzilla and Ghidorah, and shot back up, performing another spin attack, landing square into Ghidorah's torso, as the two monsters shot back up to the surface. Rodan grabbed Ghidorah's left and right heads with his talons, spun him around, and sent him thrown right into Savannah Central, buildings and structures being flattened by Ghidorah, skidding onto the hard ground.

Godzilla followed right behind Rodan's trail, as both monsters fired their heat and atomic rays at Ghidorah, causing a huge explosion, and sending Ghidorah flying back further.

...

Mothra and her Fairy-Mothras were still holding their own against the Dorats. The Dorats had resorted to their electrical body attacks, ramming into the Fairy-Mothras, and zapping them, taking down half a dozen Fairy-Mothras at a time. It looked like Mothra had to resolve to her ultimate attack, but one that would drain most of her power.

Hovering just above the battle, Mothra released a shower of spores from her wings. The Fairy-Mothras were unaffected, but the Dorats were easily paralyzed from the effects. The Fairy-Mothras combined their beam attacks, and made quick work of the Dorat army.

Mothra landed on the ground, exhausted. The spore technique was a move that should be used as a last resort, as it uses much of her energy.

...

Ghidorah staggered back up, seeing his children being wiped out by those sickening moths. All three of the monster's pair of eyes were burning with rage. Ghidorah stood his ground, but instead of getting ready to attack, his body began to vibrate. The ground began to shake, tremendously.

With a burst of energy, and a deafening roar, Ghidorah released every last ounce of energy he stored in his body, and all the new energy the Dorats had collected for him, and from what little he absorbed from the city. Ghidorah hovered over the city, and went in a frenzy of power, shooting his electrical attacks all over the city.

Godzilla and Rodan were struck by the lightning, and brought down to the ground by the force of the blast. Mothra leaped, and shielded her remaining Fairy-Mothras from the attack, and took the hit of the strike.

Ghidorah looked at his fallen enemies, and roared, triumphantly. The three-headed monster proceeded to destroy the city, setting the Rainforest District on fire, melting Tundratown, and blowing Sahara Square and Savannah Central to smithereens. Ghidorah felt like their was nothing that could get in his way, now.

...

From up on a high hill, Miki, Goro, the Shobijin, Dr. Serizawa, and the Wildes watched in horror, and tears in their eyes as the city they knew and loved was being reduced to rubble. People's homes, their livelihoods, the places they built for themselves, were being wiped out.

"There's just only one hope left." said Goro. "The prophecy spoke of the powers of two chosen ones, along with the song of the guardians, can their true powers awaken, and defeat Ghidorah."

"Goro, this isn't the time for any legendary mumbo-jumbo! Everything we know and loved is doomed, unless we do something!" said Nick.

"Nick, we have to listen to him. They were right about the monsters, even when everyone else didn't believe them. They must know there's another way to stop this." said Judy.

"Sorry, Carrots. But, if there is any remaining hope, we would've found it, by now." said Nick.

"The hope we speak of has always been with us." said Miki.

"Two born as a result of true love, from former natural enemies. Rabbits and Foxes were once natural enemies, but then, there was you, Nick and Judy. Your love is the strongest than anything I've seen in this city. You both proved what this city stood for, grew out of that negative bond your species once had, and found true love, resulting in children. The part of the prophecy was talking about Cody and Sheila, all along."

"Wait, we're some kind of chosen ones?!" Cody pointed to himself and Sheila.

"Now, hold on. They're just kids. They don't have any super powers, or like that." said Nick.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Nick, but it's nothing to be afraid of." Miki said, taking the necklace off her neck.

"Cody, do you remember when you were captured, and you and the Shobijin dispelled the barrier?" she said. "That's all the proof you need that you and your family have something no other mammal has."

Miki placed the necklace around Cody. "So, what do you say? Godzilla and his friends need help now more than ever."

"You really believe we can do this?" asked Cody. All of the adults nodded, including Nick, despite his skepticism.

"Okay." Cody turned to face Sheila, held her hands with his, together, and closed their eyes in concentration. The beads on the necklace began to glow.

"If this works, Serizawa, do you think the monsters will have a chance, this time?" whispered Nick.

"If I learned anything during this time, is that the arrogance of mammals is thinking that nature is in their control, and not the other way around." Serizawa nodded.

"Let them fight."

Miki and the Shobijin held their own hands together, in a praying matter, and sang. As they did, Cody and Sheila started to glow, too.

 _"Come, Earth, Ocean, and Sky._

 _Unite as you did in ancient times._

 _The threat from the stars,_

 _it's wrath must not reach it's peak._

 _The result of true love,_

 _it is the key to victory._

 _Please, hear my song,_

 _please, shed light on the dark."_

...

Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra's bodies began to glow in a bright light. Their eyes opened. The guardians stood once more, with newfound energy and power, letting out tremendous roars and cries. Ghidorah roared in defiance, refusing to admit defeat.

Ghidorah swooped down onto Godzilla, his three heads baring their fangs, ready to bite Godzilla down to the bone, but Godzilla did a spinning tail swipe to the three heads, knocking Ghidorah to the ground, and slammed his tail down on Ghidorah's torso in a tremendous blow. Ghidorah coughed up blood from all three heads.

Rodan flew past through the clouds, and spiraled back down in a spin attack at alarming speed. Rodan slammed down hard onto Ghidorah's gut, more blood being hacked up from Ghidorah's three heads.

Mothra flew in, and released her spore technique. Ghidorah screamed as the spores stung his bruises and wounds.

Ghidorah, unable to move, his breath wheezing, mustered up the last of his strength, fighting against the paralysis, and all three heads shot the biggest lightning attack he could produce.

Godzilla fired his atomic ray at Ghidorah's attack. The two beams locked together.

Godzilla pushed his beam against Ghidorah, but Ghidorah had come this close to victory, and wasn't going to let it pass by, now. Ghidorah pushed his beams further, slowly getting back up on his feet, ignoring the pain and paralysis, his need for victory fueling him. However, Godzilla's need to protect the world he called home was much stronger.

Godzilla stood his ground, the claws on his feet making skid marks on the city ground. Mothra and Rodan joined in the fray, firing their energy and heat beams, merging with Godzilla's atomic ray.

Ghidorah made one last, desperate push with his attack, but proved futile. With one last push, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra's beams overpowered Ghidorah's lightning attack, and blasted Ghidorah, the attack creating a bright light, which overwhelmed the heart of the city.

As the dust settled, dozens of buildings from Savannah Central, hundreds of trees from the Rainforest District, and a third of the wall separating Sahara Square and Tundratown, all have been obliterated. Yet, at the center, laid the broken form of King Ghidorah, smoke rising from his body.

Ghidorah forced himself up, and in a blinding charge of desperation and despising rage, Ghidorah ran right up to Godzilla, ready to whack him with wings, but Godzilla caught the wing in his claws, halting the defeated three-headed dragon.

Godzilla grabbed all of Ghidorah's three heads, and with a tremendous lift, spun Ghidorah around.

 _"RODAN!"_ Godzilla called, as he flung Ghidorah to the pterosaur.

Rodan caught Ghidorah in his talons, and sky-rocketed past the clouds. Rodan loop-de-looped in the air, and threw Ghidorah higher into the atmosphere.

 _"MOTHRA!"_ Rodan called.

Mothra caught Ghidorah, and carried him all the way into space, where she threw him out into the stars from whence he came.

 _"GODZILLA!"_ Mothra called back, as she fell back into the atmosphere.

The ground trembled, as Godzilla stored up every last drop of energy, his back plates changed from blue to red, and then released a tremendous red-colored atomic ray, about twice the size of his regular, blue-sized ray.

The beam landed on Ghidorah square in the torso, and in blinding flash of light, Ghidorah imploded into a cloud of glittering, golden space dust. After so many millennia, the terror of King Ghidorah, the three-headed monster, it was finally over...

...

Godzilla panted, his last resort attack, had nearly drained all his power, and without warning, Godzilla, the king of the monsters, fell to the ground, with a thud. The last thing he saw was Mothra and Rodan flying down towards him, and he slipped out of consciousness.

 **Well, guys. There's the climax chapter. Sorry if this was short, and it took long to update, but I hope the action in here makes up for it. All that remains is the epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed, all the same. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for the last chapter of this fanfic. Thanks.**


	7. Epilogue: New Dawn

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the last chapter for this crossover fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it, as much as you've enjoyed this whole crossover.**

Godzilla flickered his eyes open. The first thing he saw was the last rays of the setting sun, sinking down into the horizon, the orange light reflecting across the ocean he called his home.

Godzilla turned his head to see Mothra and Rodan laying next to him, draping their wings over him to shield, and comfort their exhausted and fallen comrade. With a shaky push, Godzilla heaved himself off the ground, Mothra and Rodan awoke, and glided off the ground.

Godzilla took a quick glance around the wreckage that was once the great city of Zootopia. What was once the place where all mammals lived in peace, where they could be anything they want, now scarred from battle, reduced to nothing but a wasteland. With a heavy sigh, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra left, followed by the remaining Fairy-Mothras.

Then, out of the corner of Godzilla's eye, they could see all the mammals that had survived the ordeal from the harbor on the opposite side of the water, surrounding Zootopia. They had all gathered and crowded near the edge of the harbor to see off the guardian monsters, in a matter of awe, and in a matter of silent thanks for saving the world that they shared and loved along with them.

Godzilla, ever the one of stoic nature, just grunted, and sunk into the ocean, swimming into the distance until his plates descended into the sea that was his entire domain.

Rodan chirped one last time, and flew into the clouds, as silent as the wind.

As for Mothra, she and her Fairy-Mothras flew in the space between the sea and the sky, towards the sunset. From on top of Mothra's head, the two Shobijin peaked out from her fluff of fur, and waved to the mammals.

"Goodbye, friends." they called, telepathically. "Please, all we ask is that you always remember those survived, those that did not, and those who fought, like the guardians, to protect the world we all love and see as our home."

...

From the harbor, Goro, Miki, Serizawa, and the Wilde's were at the front of the crowd. Cody and Sheila were waving goodbye the longest to the guardians, while Miki silently shed tears of relief and happiness and gratitude, for the nightmare that had plagued her and her family for generations was finally over.

"Thank you. Sayonara, Gojira, Mosura, Radon..." she whispered in her mind, hoping it would reach the guardians.

Her answer came to the response of a gruff voice in her head.

 _"Sure. Same here, kid."_

...

Several weeks had passed since that fateful day. The city of Zootopia was nearing around seventy percent of repaired completion. In the central park, a memorial had been placed in the memory of those that were lost in the giant monster catastrophe.

Nick and Judy were overlooking the repairs to the ZPD, along with Dr. Serizawa, who decided to stay and help the citizens and the city on the slow path to recovery.

"Wilde's!"

Nick and Judy turned to see Chief Bogo coming with letter in his hooves.

"Just got this, today. I believe it's for you." said Bogo, matter-of-factly.

When Judy took the letter, her face lit up in surprise to see who it was.

"Nick, it's from Miki." she said.

Tearing open the envelope, Judy proceeded to eagerly read the letter.

 _"Dear Judy and Nick,"_ it read.

 _"I know it has been only a few weeks since we last saw each other, yet to me, it felt longer than that. I hear things are coming along well with the recovery to the city. Things have been faring well at our home. As for me and Goro, we have wed, and are now awaiting for our newborn son. My powers could tell, yes. I haven't had any of_ _those nightmares since the defeat of Ghidorah, so I've been faring well. I sense that the guardians have become dormant once more, yet what concerns me now, is that now the existence of their species is revealed to the world, I can only wonder. What will mammal-kind do? I hope the answer is found, soon. I look forward to hearing from you, again."_

 _"Your friend,"_

 _"Maki, Miki."_

...

It was late evening, and Judy was at her desk, working on her letter to Miki.

 _"Dear Miki,"_ she started.

 _"I just got your letter. I'm super excited to hear about you and Maki having a little tyke. Also, the city, and it's mammals are faring well. It's a slow process to recovery, but I know we can make it through this. Speaking of the monsters, there is going to be a meeting with many of the nation's leaders discussing the matter. Not only them, but many of the best scientists, including Dr. Serizawa, will be attending. Me and Nick will be attending, too. You should attend, as well. Despite your condition, I would not be asking it, if what your opinion on the monsters could help, tremendously. If you still believe that they are capable of good, if they should be left alone, instead of being studied or destroyed, this case must be stated ASAP, but only if you are there, and we'll be right there, supporting your case. It's a changed world we live in, but one I believe we can make for the better. I hope to hear from you, soon."_

 _"Your friend,"_

 _"Judy Wilde."_

"Ma, you coming?! Sheila and Pops are gonna eat all the popcorn if you're not out here!" Cody called from the other room.

"Is the movie starting?" Judy called back.

"Yeah, Carrots! Just one more minute!" called Nick.

"Coming!" Judy walked out of her bedroom, and joined her family for a movie marathon.

Judy was right, though. It was a changed world they live in, a world where giants slept, and the little guys were under their watching eyes and senses, but one she believed, like Miki, they could make better, in time...

 _Godzilla: King of Zootopia_

 _Fin_

 **Well, guys. That's a wrap to this crossover. I hope you all enjoyed it. A lot of scenes make a lot of similarities in this fanfic to other action movies and series, like the Godzilla series, Cloverfield, Battle LA, Attack on Titan, and such. Also, A big thank you and shout-out (Something I haven't done in a long time) to Slick2016 (or Slick) for sticking for this fanfic with the reviews. Thanks, and give his fanfic a read. It's written well, I'll say. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more fanfics, right here. Thanks.**


End file.
